


Killer Kurta

by Weebo1



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-21 20:14:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 7
Words: 16,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30027258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Weebo1/pseuds/Weebo1
Relationships: Gon Freecs & Original Male Character(s), Killua Zoldyck/Original Male Character(s), Kurapika (Hunter X Hunter) & Original Male Character(s), Kurapika/Leorio Paladiknight
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

A white haired boy jumped down from the roof of the building into the bushes, instead of hitting the hard ground. _"Stupid Luck."_ He thought and stood up. He regularly did this kinda thing, hoping to die. He enjoyed the thrill that others normally fear.

The white haired boy over heard a few people behind him talking about a "Hunter Exam" and that it's incredibly hard. Some people actually had died. That little part caught his ear. He decided to try it, he had nothing better to do.

This boy is (Y/n) Kurta. A survivor of the Kurta Clan that was killed five years ago, when he was nine. He didn't make it out unscathed however. He made it out with large burn scars on both his arms, his upper back going up the back of his neck. An unmistakable star-like shaped birthmark right under his jaw.

Also being slightly burned on the upper half of his face, a swirl-type pattern on the skin around his eyes. His eyes do turn red but he never took the standard test in his village and cannot control his eyes well. So he wears contacts that completely hide his scarlet colored eyes.

He went and signed up for this strange Hunter Exam, hoping to get something out of it.

**•••**

The boy yawned as he sat on the railing of the ship. "Careful kid, one little push and you'll be man overboard." A random guy sneered as he walked over to the boy. He attempted to push (Y/n) off of the ship but missed as he jumped up and to the side.

The man yelled out as he fell in the water and the boy stood on the railing. "Man overboard." He huffed. He got down from the railing and decided to look around the ship. But eventually got bored. He walked down below the deck into the hold and sat on a crate there.

Later everyone came down into the hold due to a storm that was coming. The waved tossed and turned the ship, causing most of the people in the hold to fly around. Except for four people who were completely fine. The Captain later called those four up to see him.

"Tell me your name and why you're here." He said simply. (Y/n) had already known the Exam was somewhat already begun. He knew this guy was meant to cut down the number of applicants. So the boy though, "why not?" and agreed.

"I'm Gon! And I want to be a Hunter because my dad was and I want to find him!" A spiky haired boy grinned. "I'm (Y/n). I'm really just here for the hell of it." He explained. "Whoa! The marks on your arms are really cool!" The kid named Gon awed at (Y/n)'s burn marks.

The boy was taken aback, he was always called weird-looking. "Thank you...?" The boy said hesitantly. He looked to his side to see a blonde boy who looked exactly like a boy he was close with back in his village. _"Kurapika!? Is that actually him?!"_ The boy thought.

The blonde boy looked back at (Y/n), his eyes widening and the white haired boy looking back to Gon. _"(Y/n)...? No. That's impossible, everyone was killed in the massacre. This has to just be a large coincidence. But maybe..."_ The boy thought and looked forward.

The other boy simply shook it off and ignored it, best to not gain assumptions. "If we're done here, can I go?" The boy asked. "Hold on a minute punk! Y—" The large male was cut off by a deadly glare sent his way by (Y/n). "I don't appreciate being yelled at. "Punk"." The boy glared, using the nickname "Punk" to mock the old man.

He ignored what happened next because he never found any relevance in it. Kurapika and the old man had both stormed out, having got in a fight, deciding to settle said argument outside. The boy sighed and stayed inside, it was pouring outside and his burn scars aren't the most pleasant when they get wet.

He sighed as Gon told him that they should help, rolling his sleeves down and reluctantly agreeing. Practically pulling all the weight of the sails, being placed at the front, the boy "helped" with Gon. A sailor began to fly overboard and Gon ran after him, jumping at being caught by the two people from earlier. He left it alone and focused on his own task.

Once the storm had cleared, the boy grimaced at the uncomfortable feeling he had from the wet jacket fabric rubbing against his scarred arms. He took the jacket off and tied it around his waist, leaving him in his black tank top outlining the muscles he had. He never liked showing as much skin like this, it was better than the jacket being on.

A loud laughter was heard from the other side of the ship, it was the Captain. "I like you guys. You pass! And that boy with the scars, he's got spunk and I like that. I'll pass him too, if I could find him. Ah! There ya are kid! Get over here!" The Captain yelled as he spotted the boy on the other side of the ship and waved him over.

The boy shoved his hands in his pockets and walked over. "You all pass! And I'll make sure you all get to the Exam site smoothly and safely!" He yelled and the boy nodded. The other three cheered and the boy leaned against the side of the boat, watching. Specifically watching who could be who he thought of as his older brother five years ago.

Once they all got to shore, the boy parted ways from the others. Without them noticing of course. He continued to go the way he felt was right until dark when he met an old woman in the street. "Hello." She said and the the boy nodded. "Hello Ma'am, do you need something?" The boy asked.

"I have a question for you. But first, I am a person who will guide you to the Exam site if you guess correctly. Walk away or guess wrong, you will be disqualified." She explained and the boy nodded as he kneeled down to her height.

"Ask away." The boy said. "Your older brother and younger sister have been captured by bandits and you can only save one. Who do you save? Who lives, who dies?" She asked. The boy was taken aback but saw through the question so he stayed quiet until his time ran out.

"What is the reason for your answer?" She asked. "There's no right answer to that question, so I gave you silence." He explained and the old woman smiled at him. "Good job young man, you pass. Follow me, I shall take you to the Exam site in the morning." She explained and the boy followed.

**•••**

The boy bowed and thanked the woman before he entered the elevator which took him to the Exam site. He had gotten there as applicant number 400. He walked through the crowd, eyes landing on him as he walked. Specifically his arms and how different he looked to everyone else.

He leaned on the wall, waiting for the Exam to start. He was approached by a large man named Tonpa. He offered him a can of juice and the boy refused, the man most likely put a poison or something in it to handicap the boy. The man walked away muttering to himself.

He sighed and looked to the elevator as it opened. It was Gon, Kurapika and the old man, Leorio. Tonpa went up to them and offered the Juice can to them. "I don't recommend drinking that." The boy said as he walked over. Gon tasted a bit of it and immediately spit it out.

"Mr. Tonpa? I think this juice is bad." He said. (Y/n) took it and tasted a sip. "I was right, a laxative." The boy muttered as he wiped his lips and dropped the can at Tonpa's feet. Luckily the boy was not affected by poisons and toxins like that.

"I'm glad you made it, (Y/n)!" Gon grinned. "What? Did you think I wouldn't make it?" (Y/n) asked as he ruffled the smaller boys spiky hair, which was surprisingly soft. "No I did! That's not what I-" He yelled, hugging the boy tightly. "I was joking, I know that's not what you meant." The boy chuckled.

A lanky man with a paper thin mustache and lavender hair walked out with a bell. He began to talk and the boy realized that the man had no mouth, and began to question just _how_ the Examiner was talking. He said to follow him to get to the second phase of the Exam. And with that the Exam begun.


	2. Chapter 2

The Examiner, Satotz began to walk and everyone followed. His pace slowly getting faster until everyone was running. The white haired boy's stamina could stretch to great lengths so this wasn't a challenge for him. He continued to run while people had dropped like flies.

He remembered a little feature he gave his shoes and kicked out the wheels from the bottoms of the shoes. He spotted Gon and decided to stick with him, the small spiky haired boy reminded him of his own little brother and felt a form of protectiveness over Gon. And he didn't trust many of the people here.

"Hey (Y/n)! Whoa! Your shoes are so cool!" The smaller boy awed. "Thanks, made 'em myself." (Y/n) explained. "Wow! Can you do that to my shoes?" Gon asked. "Sure, but maybe after we finish this Exam." The taller boy said with a small chuckle. "Promise?" Gon asked and he chuckled. "Swear on my scars." (Y/n) joked.

"Hey! You two! That's cheating!" The old man yelled at another white haired boy and (Y/n). "How?" The taller boy asked. "This is an endurance test! You're not allowed to use those things!" He explained. "No it's not." (Y/n) said and Gon nodded. "Yeah, the Satotz guy only said to follow him. He never said anything about an endurance test." Gon explained.

The boy on his skateboard slowed down to the two other boys. "Hey, how old are you two?" He asked the two. "I'm twelve." Gon answered. "I'm fourteen." (Y/n) said. _"He's the same age as me, and the other kid is two years older."_ The smaller boy muttered. He kicked off his skateboard and began to run. "I think I'll run for a little while." He said.

"I don't see why I shouldn't." The taller boy mumbled and kicked the wheels back into his shoes. "I'm Killua." The smaller albino introduced. "I'm Gon, and that's (Y/n)!" Gon smiled. "Also, cool scars. They're burn marks right?" Killua asked. "Yep, good observation Kid." The taller boy said.

After a few hours, they reached the four hour mark and had ran at least 60 kilometers. They wondered how far was left. A briefcase fell, catching the three boys' attentions. It was the old man, he seemed to be at his limit. Gon stopped and the other two stopped with him.

"Hey, forget about him. You gotta keep moving." Killua said and the other two stayed silent. Leorio yelled out and flew past the three, determined to finish. Gon chuckled and grabbed Leorio's briefcase with his fishing hook. "That was impressive. Here, I'll take it." (Y/n) said as Gon handed him the case and they began to run again.

"Can I try that later?" Killua asked, referring to Gon's fishing pole. "Sure, as long as I can try your skateboard." Gon replied. "And I still want you to make my shoes like yours! Don't forget! You promised!" Gon added making the older boy laugh a bit. "Yeah Yeah, I didn't forget." He said with a small smile.

They continued running and once they hit the 80 kilometer mark, Satotz sped up more. "Hey, I have an idea. Let's race to the finish, see who's faster!" Killua suggested. "Yeah! And the loser has to buy dinner!" Gon added. "I don't see why not, you're on." (Y/n) agreed.

"Ready? Go!" The three yelled at the same time and they all sped up. They sped up to Kurapika and Leorio. "See you guys at the finish." The taller boy said. "Good luck, old man!" Killua mocked. "I'm not old! Can't you tell?! I'm a teenager just like you!" Leorio yelled which surprised everyone.

(Y/n) took this opportunity to speed up past his two friends. "Looks like I'm gonna win!" He taunted the other two. "Oh no you don't!" Killua yelled as he and Gon sped up. "Gotta tell you two, I'm honestly surprised you can keep up with me." Killua said. "Oh really? Maybe everyone is so slow you think your fast." The taller boy mocked.

"You little—" (Y/n) cut him off. "I'm actually taller than you." He taunted. "Man, I thought the Hunter Exam was hard." (Y/n) added. "Yeah, me too. This is just boring." Killua said. "Hey, why did you want to become a Hunter?" The taller boy asked the albino.

"Huh? I never said I wanted to be a Hunter. I just heard the Exam was really hard and wanted a challenge. But this is a let down." He explained. "That's like (Y/n)! He's taking the Hunter Exam as a challenge too!" Gon yelled and Killua looked to the taller male. _"He has the same reason as me?"_ Killua thought.

"Anyway, why do you want to be a Hunter Gon?" Killua asked. "Well, my Dad's a Hunter, so I decided I was gonna be a Hunter just like him!" Gon explained. "What kind of Hunter is he?" Killua asked. "No idea." Gon said and Killua started laughing. "So you want to be a Hunter like your Dad but have no idea what kind of Hunter he is? You're so strange Gon." (Y/n) said with a small chuckle.

Gon continued to explained as they all ran. "Hey! I see the finish! Race you!" The taller boy yelled and they all sped up. "Goal!" All three of them yelled at the same time as they passed, (Y/n) slightly behind. The other two began to argue about who made it first making the older boy laugh a bit. "Hey, I lost. So I'm buying dinner for all three of us." He said.

Gon asked Satotz if this was the end of the first phase but Satotz only said they still had a ways to go. Leorio and Kurapika made it a while later. "Hey you too, good you made it." The taller boy applauded the two. The fog began to lift, revealing a large swamp. A large metal door began to come down and close the tunnel everyone was previously running through.

Satotz explained how deceiving the wetland creatures in the swamp were, if anyone were to be deceived, they'd surely die. Right before everyone began to start, a man came out from behind the stone wall of the tunnel. Rambling on about how Satotz was a fake examiner and was really a man-faced ape.

But he said they were exceptionally weak, that little statement poked at (Y/n)'s brain a bit. _"How could an animal with such weak limbs travel much more than 80 kilometers?"_ He wondered. A few cards flew at Satotz and the man, the cards impaled the man but Satotz caught them.

A tall man that looked like a clown chuckled as he shuffled a deck of cards. "That settles it then. You're the real examiner." He said, referring to Satotz. Most of the others believed the other man instead of Satotz, except for the boy. They began moving through the swamp after Satotz explained the danger of losing sight of him.

(Y/n) glanced behind him to see number 44 with several people following. "Gon. Killua. We should move up to the front, the last thing we want is to be near Hisoka and we should keep a close eye on the examiner." I said and they nodded as we all sped up towards the front.

Gon told the same to Kurapika and Leorio before speeding up with Killua and (Y/n). People began to drop like flies due to the several creatures in the way. "I can hear people screaming around us, I wonder what's going—ON!" (Y/n) yelled as they three fell into a pitfall from a large frog.

They were swallowed while and bounced around in its stomach as it walked. It was hard to stay still when everything was so slippery. "Wah-Whoa!" (Y/n) yelled as the frog stomped its foot and he bounced up.

"Ow!" He heard someone whine from under him. It was Killua he had fallen on top of. "Sorry! If I could get up, I would but I can't get a grip on anything!" He yelled. The frog continued walked and they bounced around with every step. In most cases, (Y/n) or Killua kept falling onto or into each other.

"Ugh! Let us out you stupid frog!" The light haired boy yelled and kicked what seemed to be the frog's uvula. It threw the three boys up and went on with its business. "Gross." (Y/n) grimaced. "I'm still a bit worried about Kurapika and Leorio." Gon said.

"Forget about 'em. We need to get moving. We can still make it if we start now." Killua said and began to run. (Y/n) went to follow him but Gon stopped, grabbing his attention. "You want to check on them don't you?" He asked and Gon nodded. "Let's go, since you're obviously not going to." The taller boy sighed and the two began to run.

 **•(Y/n)'s POV•**  
I walked with Gon to find Leorio about to attack Hisoka, but Gon hit him in the face with his fishing pole. "Did I make it?" He asked. "You sure as hell got his attention." I said. He began to walk towards us and Leorio ran at him. Hisoka knocked him out with an uppercut while Gon kept attacking Hisoka.

He sent several attacks so fast, I was still in my spot. Gon hit the ground as a distraction and went to attack Hisoka again. Hisoka grabbed him by the throat and I snapped out of my daze, I ran at Hisoka and ended up kicking him in the face. He dropped Gon and I caught him, who coughed and gasped for air.

"I honestly think you forgot I was here, I would be hurt if you weren't such a dirty bastard." I glared at him. I didn't have my contacts in at the moment so my eyes began to turn red but I stopped it. "I'm quite impressed, and don't worry. I didn't kill your friend, he's going to be just fine. That's because he passed." Hisoka laughed as he stepped forward.

I stepped back, turning Gon away from him. "And yes, you both pass as well. Now go and become good Hunters." He said, bending down a bit to my height. Suddenly a radio beeped, he talked with another person and stood up straight. "You can find your own way back, yes?" He asked as he grabbed Leorio.

I nodded slightly. "Good boy." He hummed and walked away. "Are you alright?" I asked Gon. "Yeah, you can put me down now too. I'm okay." He said and I sighed. "You're right, sorry. Force of habit." I said as I set him down. "What do you mean?" He asked as he grabbed his fishing pole.

"I used to have a little brother, you remind me of them quite a lot. So I can't help but feel protective of you." I explained. "That's nice! I hope I can meet them someday!" Gon smiled and I nodded. "Someday, hopefully not soon." I muttered as we began to walk again.

"Gon! (Y—Y/n)!" Kurapika yelled, it sounded like my name was choked out. "Come on! Let's hurry!" I said and began to run. Gon sniffed out where everyone was and we got there just in time.

 **•3rd Person POV•**  
 _"I wonder what he was talking about when he said we passed."_ The white haired boy wondered as he sat down, tired. "Gon! (Y/n)! I was starting to think you weren't going to make it." Killua said as he walked over to the two. "Awe, you were worried about us. I feel loved." The taller boy joked as he let himself fall back. 

"I wasn't worried!" Killua yelled. "Totally were." (Y/n) said and looked up at the albino standing near him. "I was not!" He yelled. "Excellent work, everyone! The second will take place here in the Visca forest park, so I shall now take my leave." Satotz announced, grabbing everyone's attention.

"I wish you all the very best of Luck." He added and walked off. The large doors began to open, revealing a large man behind a small woman who sat on a sofa. "Will all of the applicants who passed the first phase, please enter." The woman said.

"Welcome, all! I'm Menchi, your Examiner for the second phase." She added as everyone began to enter. "And likewise, I'm Buhara." The large man behind her introduced. A strange growling noise sounded, confusing everyone.

It only ended up being Buhara's stomach, with that, Menchi announced that the second phase was cooking. _"Just my luck, I suck at cooking."_ The burned boy thought, he already had some burn scars on his hands from before the massacre.

Which were all from nearly burning the house down when he tried to cook. He was terrible, he even managed to burn the water while trying to make spaghetti. They explained that they were Gourmet Hunter, which was their reasoning for cooking being the task. 

Buhara explained that the required main ingredient was Pork. And that they were allowed to use the meat form any species of pig in the forest, they were required to use the cooking stations which had already been prepared.

When the Phase began, everyone ran out to fetch their pigs. "I can't believe we have to cook. I-Ah!" (Y/n) yelled as he began to fall down a slanted hill. The others slid down after him, falling onto him. "Gee, hope I broke your fall well." He groaned as he got up. 

"Yeah, you were nice and soft." Killua snickered. "You little-" He was cut off my Gon. "I found 'em." He said, they looked over to see several pigs chewing on bones. "Oh no, I know these kind of pigs." (Y/n) said and they spotted the five. 

"Run!" He yelled and the pigs charged at them, butting most of the applicants unconscious. "What kind of crazy pigs are these!?" Leorio yelled. "Their called, The Great Stamp! Their snouts are incredibly hard and sturdy! They're fast and also very hungry carnivores!" (Y/n) yelled as the five kept running from the large pigs.

"Their only weak spot are their foreheads which are incredibly sensitive and delicate! But I don't know how we're gonna hit it!" (Y/n) yelled. The group split up, a pig following each of them. (Y/n) jumped up into a tree and the pig bumped into it, making him and all of the apples fall off and onto the pig's forehead.

"I guess that works." The boy muttered as he rubbed his head. Everyone began to take down the pigs and bring them back to the area Menchi and Buhara were waiting. The boy tried his best, nearly burning his face off halfway through cooking the pig.

Buhara passed everyone meanwhile Menchi did the opposite, failing everyone without even trying the dish. The boy was up with something similar to Kurapika's dish, it was a little different. With the flavor being more dramatic and the presentation being messier. 

Menchi took a bite but failed him. "You put too much seasoning, it's overpowering the main ingredient which should have been the pork." She explained. "It's better than 404 but still terrible!" She added and the boy walked back. 

"What was I expecting anyways?" The boy muttered to himself. "What are you talking about?" Gon asked. "I suck at cooking, and I mean I'm _terrible_!" The boy explained. "You should have seen how I was back with my family. My older cousin always kept me away from the kitchen because I nearly burned my face off every time I tried to cook!" The boy said, making Killua laugh.

"That's ridiculous, even I'm better that and I've barely ever cooked before!" He laughed. Menchi said announced that everyone had failed this Phase and that the Exam was over, which didn't please most of the applicants.

Something dropped down from a zeppelin which had the Hunter committee symbol on it. The smoke cleared to reveal an old man walking towards Menchi, who was, Chairmen Netero. He made a proposition for everyone to retake the second exam, which needed everyone to go to Split Mountain.

Everyone was taken to the mountain via zeppelin. "Whoa! The mountain is completely split in half!" Gon awed. "Which is probably why it's called "Split Mountain", Gon." (Y/n) said as they all walked out to the edge of the mountain.

Everyone was informed that their goal was to get one Spider Eagle egg from the Spider Eagle webs down in the ravine, intact. Menchi jumped down, much to the applicant's surprise. She grabbed a web and waited, a small breeze brushed past her hair and she let go of the web, grabbing an egg as she dropped. 

A large gust of wind blew her right back up to the edge, landing skillfully back onto the ground. "Let's do this!" (Y/n) yelled, excited by the thought of nearly dying while trying to grab a simple egg. He,Gon, Kurapika, Killua, and Leorio all jumped down at the same time, grabbing a string of the web on their way down.

Many other applicants followed, putting strain on the single strings of web they held onto. A couple people let go too soon and fell too their deaths, (Y/n) let go but caught himself by wrapping his legs around the next string. "What the hell are you doing Kid!?" Leorio yelled.

"This is awesome!" The boy grinned. More and more people jumped too soon in a panic, falling to their own deaths. The string was thinner where (Y/n) was being held and the string snapped. Right after it snapped, the breeze came and everyone jumped down.

The updraft brought everyone back up, (Y/n) grabbed an egg as he flew up and landed back on the ground. "That was amazing! My heart is practically pounding out of my chest! I almost just fell to my death!" The boy said happily with a small laugh. 

"What are ya? A Suicidal Maniac?" Leorio asked. Everyone boiled and began to eat their eggs. "This is great! No wonder they're called Dream eggs." (Y/n) mumbled as he took another bit of his egg. Gon shared his egg with Todo, who had refused to go down to the ravine. 

"Hey Gon! Get over here, will ya!" (Y/n) yelled and Gon ran over. "What'd you think about this Phase?" He asked. "It was great, except when you almost died." Gon explained. "That was actually my favorite part of this Phase." (Y/n) the boy said.

"What? The part you almost died? How was that your favorite part?" Killua asked as he walked over. "I absolutely love the rush you get from nearly dying, the way your entire life flashes through your eyes in that small moment that feels like eternity. That's my favorite feeling in the world!" The boy explained.

"You're so weird, I bet death hates it when you knock on his door so much." Killua said. "I do _not_ knock on Death's door. I ring the doorbell and run, he hates it." The boy joked.


	3. Chapter 3

**•(Y/n)'s POV•  
** Everyone was allowed to explore the sip as they pleased since they were being taken to the next Phase site and would not arrive until morning. "Race you guys around the ship! Last one's a snail!" I said to Killua and Gon and began to run. "Hey! No fair! You got a head start!" Gon said as he and Killua ran after me. 

**•**

"Get out you brats! Stay out of the kitchen!" The cook yelled as he kicked the three of us out. We all continued to walk around the ship, eating the turkey legs we stole from the kitchen. "Whoa cool! Come look you guys!" Killua said as he looked out the window. "Yeah, beautiful isn't it?" I asked as I walked over. 

"It's like you just poured a sack of shining jewels out, don't you think?" I asked and the two nodded. "Hey Killua?" Gon asked. "Your parents. Are they-What are they?" Gon asked him. "They're alive, probably. They're assassins." Killua answered. 

"Both of them?" Gon and I asked in unison, making Killua laugh. "That's your response? You guys really are a riot, aren't you?" Killua laughed. "Well, are they?" I asked and took the last bite of my turkey leg. "You both aren't the first people I've about my parents. But you guys're the first to take it seriously." Killua explained.

"But you're not lying, are you?" I asked. "What makes you think that?" He asked. "A hunch. You don't really feel like you'd need to lie about that, you know other people don't take it seriously." I explained. "Weird, people only like me because they can never tell when I'm serious or not." Killua said.

"I'm from a family of assassins. So, yeah, they're all in the business of murder, and my entire family, they've got really high hopes for me." He explained. "But, you know, I can't stand it. Who wants their whole life mapped out for 'em?" He asked.

"When I told them I wanted to decide my own future, they all flipped out. It was crazy! My mom had tears just streaming down her face, and she kept screaming at me how I had the potential to be a top assassin. Horrible parent's right? No wonder I'm rotten." Killua said and I laughed a bit.

"I don't think you're rotten, if anything you and Gon are pretty sweet." I laughed. "A-Anyway. Then we started fighting, so I slashed my mom in the face, stabbed my brother in the side and ran away from home." He explained. 

"I'm sure they're out for blood now. If they all come after me, I'll kill 'em. When I get my license, I'll hunt 'em down to the last one. I'm willing to bet they've got pretty hefty bounties on their heads." He said and I hummed.

"Hey Killua. You said earlier that people only like you because they can't tell when your serious or not, but... I like you 'cause... well, you're a fun person to hang out with. I haven't had someone as close of a friend as you and Gon in like, five years." I said as I looked out the window.

"Seriously? How have you not had a friend in five years?" Gon asked. "When I was Nine, my entire village was wiped out. I managed to escape but I ended up getting the scars you see now on my arms and back." I explained.

"So that's how you got them... That's terrible." Killua muttered. "Yeah, the past five years, I've been on my own. Everyone thought I was some kind of monster with my scars, I was shunned out from any other village I went too. But I managed to do with what I had." I explained and looked back to the side at a sudden aura and then behind me.

It was the Chairman. "You're pretty quick old man." I noted as he walked out. "Whatever do you mean?" He asked, playing dumb. I didn't like the aura he let off before he moved. "What do you want? You don't have anything to do until the last phase, isn't that right?" I glared as I turned around, leaning my back on the edge of the windowsill-like ledge.

"Now now, no need to be so hostile. I only got a little bored and decided to look for some company." He explained and I kept my glare on him. I was beginning to get tired, which made my eyes harder to control. "By the way, I've been meaning to ask. Any thoughts on your first attempt at the Hunter Exam?" He asked.

"Yeah, It's a lot of fun! There haven't been any written tests yet, and I was kind of worried about that." Gon said. "I'm disappointed, honestly." Killua said and I shrugged. "Me too. I was expecting a challenge going into this. But I'm assuming the next phase'll be a lot more interesting?" I asked.

"Oh well, we'll see." Netero said and I huffed. "Come on guys, we should get going." I said and began to walk away. "Wait! Just a moment." Netero said and I hummed in question. "Would you three boys like to play a little game with me?" He asked.

"A game?" I asked as I turned my head to glance at him. "And to make it interesting, if you three can beat me, I'll make you Hunters on the spot." He explained. "Really? I'll play!" Gon said. "What do you two say? Well?" He asked Killua and I. 

We looked at each other and I sighed. "Fine, I'll play your game. Only cause Gon's playing." I huffed. "Fine." Killua sighed. He led us to an empty room and said we had until the end of the flight to take the ball away from him to win, and he would only defend.

 _"He's the chairman of the Hunter Committee, so he's definitely strong. We shouldn't underestimate him, he's probably stronger than he's letting on."_ I thought and leaned against the wall. "I'm gonna wait a minute, you two can go first if you want." I said. 

Killua went first and began to walk around the perimeter of the room, he began to create an illusion of several afterimages of him walking around Netero. _"He's using the Rhythm Echo. An assassin art. I'm not surprised, he did say he was raised in a family of assassins."_ I thought as I watched.

He lunged at Netero, reaching out to grab the ball and the old man dodged. Killua sent several attacks at him, one after the other, very quickly. _"He's fast and moves around a lot. Just how old is he?"_ I thought. 

Killua went low and kicked his pivot leg. _"Ouch, I heard that."_ I thought as I winced. But Killua was the one who cried out in pain. "Damn, his legs are as hard as iron!" Killua winced. "Killua! Tag me! Tag me!" Gon yelled. Killua limped over and tagged Gon in.

"I heard that kick, are you alright?" I asked as I kneeled down to him. "Yeah, I'm fine. It just hurt a lot." He said. "You're probably gonna have a bruise at least." I said as sat next to him. Gon stretched and jumped forward, but surprisingly jumped up to hit Netero from above. But ended up hitting his head on the ceiling...

"You idiot! We already know how high you can jump, so you don't have to go all out! Focus!" Killua yelled at him. "You had a chance! He dropped his guard for a second!" He added. They continued to tag each other in and out while I observed. 

_"He's only using his left hand and right leg. And he hasn't even broke a sweat. He clearly doesn't think those two can beat him."_ I thought and huffed as they both tried attacking him at once. They managed to catch him off guard, Gon kicking his shoes off and Killua getting the jump from behind. 

They nearly had it, but Netero propelled himself, breaking the floor in the process, and grabbed the ball. Killua said he quit and began to leave. "Quitting already?" I asked. "You have no room to talk! You haven't even tried!" Killua yelled and I stood up.

"Well at least stay and watch me try." I said and took off my shirt for better movement. I stretched my arms and got ready. "Y'know old man. You're pretty good for someone as old as you. And only using your right leg and left hand, that's pretty impressive." I said and cracked my knuckles. 

I shot at him directly, jumping to the side, throwing my jacket as a distraction. I bounced off the wall and kicked the ball out of him hand, I landed and caught the ball as it came towards me. "But not good enough to beat me." I grinned. 

"But I don't accept your reward. I don't want to be a Hunter like that." I said as I threw the ball back to him. I grabbed my Jacket from his hand and grabbed my shirt off the ground. "Why didn't you accept the reward?" Gon asked. 

"Cause I got that by the skin of my teeth, the only reason I won was by throwing my Jacket in his face. And because he didn't create any offense, if he did, I wouldn't have even tried. Using the tactic I did was not my way of winning, in my mind, I failed more than anything." I explained and began to walk out the door.

"Killua, are gonna stay and watch Gon keep trying?" I asked. "How do you know he's gonna keep going?" Killua asked. "Look at him, he's determined to either get that ball or get him to use his other limbs." I explained. "So are you coming or not?" I asked.

"Yeah, alright! I'm coming. See ya Gon." He waved and walked out with me. I nearly tripped and looked at my boot. "I need to fix this, you go on ahead. I'll catch up once I'm done." I said and he nodded as he continued walking. 

I heard a couple guys talking and looked up to see Killua slash two men, them falling down, dead. I finished tying my lace and caught up with him, I set y hand on his shoulder and he looked up and me. "(Y/n)..." He trailed off. 

"I-" He began but I cut him off. "It's alright. I don't blame you, I get in a pretty bad mood when I'm tired too. Let's go get some rest before e get to the next phase." I smiled at him. "Okay." He nodded slowly and continued walking with me.

I opened my eyes, which now glowed bright scarlet. I glance back at the two dead bodies behind us. _"It's alright Killua, I know what it's like_ _. And I won't let you through it alone."_


	4. Chapter 4

My eyes fluttered open as I woke up from my slumber, I moved to get up but felt something squeeze my midsection. I heard a small groan that sounded like someone saying, "Wait...". I looked down to see it came from a small albino who's head was firmly nestled into my chest. My face burned bright red as I tried to stay quiet and not wake the boy cuddling me.

I sighed slightly, not knowing what to do. I had never dealt with this kind of thing before, so I just laid there. An announcement played through the speakers saying that we had arrived which woke Killua up. He looked up and we starred at eachother for a moment. "Good morning." I said.

"Wha! Why didn't you wake me up idiot!" He yelled and threw a pillow at me, which I caught. "I'm sorry! You were asleep so peacefully and I didn't know what to do! I've never dealt with that before!" I yelled back, using the pillow as a shield of the other thing he threw at me. 

"Well next time wake me up!" He yelled. "Okay! Sorry!" I yelled and he sighed. "We're at the site for the third Phase so we should go." I said and he nodded. I grabbed my Jacket and tied it around my waist and left the room with the fluffy haired albino next to me.

"There you guys are! I couldn't find you out here." Gon said as we walked out. "Yeah sorry, we kinda overslept a bit." I excused with a small blush still on my face. Someone clearing their throat gained everyone's attention. "Everyone, this is the site of the Hunter Exam's third phase." A small green man-blob announced.

"You'll be competing here at the top of trick tower. In order to pass this Phase, you must reach the base of the tower alive." He said. _"Alive? I wonder why he's specifying. Oh maybe because we might die in this! But that is a good thing."_ I internally argued with myself. 

The time limit was 72 hours. And with that, the third phase began. I bent down slightly, leaning forward a bit to look over the edge. I started to fall which caused the others to panic a bit, but Killua caught me by my Jacket around my waist. 

"Quit being so reckless, you're not immortal you moron. You can still die." He muttered as he pulled me back onto the tower top. I landed with an "oof" escaping my mouth as I hit the ground. "Either way, we're up high. A fall from that height would definitely kill anyone." I said. "Which is exactly why I said that." Killua said as he glanced back at me. 

"I like to think of it as a trust fall." I said and he rolled his eyes. A guy who said he was an expert climber began to climb down when a few large birds swooped over and grabbed him. "Okay. Climbing and jumping down aren't good options. So we have to go through the tower." I noted. 

"Anyway, how are we suppo...sed..." I trailed off as I saw someone go under a trap door. "Hey, you guys. Did you see that?" I asked and they turned around. The were about to say something when another guy went down a trap door. 

We all looked at each other and walked towards the trap doors the two guys went in, but they wouldn't open. We looked around and found a set of five. "Hey Leorio! Kurapika!" Gon yelled and they came over. "Two guys went down a couple trap doors, but when we went to them, they wouldn't budge. We found some more for all of us." I explained as I stood up.

We all stood over a trap door. "I suppose this is goodbye. Good luck guys, let's hope we all make it." I said and we all jumped into the trap doors, which connected to a slide. Mine connected with Killua's causing us o crash into each other.

"Well hello." I said. "Now's not the time to joke-!" He was cut off my us reaching the end of the slide and tumbling around. "Around..." He groaned. "You alright?" I groaned and propped myself up on my elbows. "Yeah... Are you-..." He suddenly stopped and I looked at us to see me on top of him. 

"Oh! Sorry!" I yelled as I jumped back with a bright blush on my face. _"What is up with today?"_ I asked myself. I looked around to see the others dropping in, fortunately not having witnessed any of that. "That was a rather short goodbye." I thought aloud and spotted a small table with six watches. 

"The six who drop into this chamber must find their way down together by consensus of the Majority." I read the passage on the metal plate aloud. "Six? There's only five of us, we need to wait for one more person." I said and grabbed a watch.

"Whoever made this also left us six wrist-timers. With two buttons marked "X" and "O"." I noted. "Do you guys thinks it's possible that we won't be able to leave this room until someone else drops down here?" Kurapika asked as he put the wristband on. 

"Very good." A disembodied voice said. "Who's there!?" Leorio yelled. "My name is Lippo. I'm the prison warden here, not to mention you examiner for the third phase of the Exam." The voice explained from a speaker. "I'm sorry, did he say "Prison Warden"? As in, criminals." I asked no one in particular.

"We've gone through the trouble of preparing multiple routes through the tower, and the one you've chosen is the path of Majority rule. If you want to pass, and I'm sure you do, cooperation is the essence of success." He explained.

"One person acting selfishly could derail the entire group, and of course you won't be permitted to start until you have six members present. Oh and also! If you do not make it out before the time limit ends, one of your wrist-timers will explode. But that will only happen to the person with a black buckled watch. Which locked onto his wrist when the put it on. That's it gentlemen! Best of luck." He finished and the speaker cut off.

Everyone looked to the wristbands on their wrists and sighed in relief as they saw they did not get the black buckled wristband, everyone except for me. "Shit." I hissed as I stared at the black buckle on the wristband around my wrist.

"Hurry up and take it off! We can exchange it for the next person that comes in!" Leorio yelled. "Did you not hear what that "Lippo" guy said!? It locked on my wist when I put it on!" I yelled. "Well then why did you put that one on?!" He yelled. 

"I didn't pay attention to the color of the buckle! And even if I did pay attention to the stupid ass buckle, I didn't know it could probably end up blowing my damn hand off!" I yelled. "Quit it you two! Fighting won't help anything. So drop it." Kurapika said, stepping between Leorio and I. I sighed, calming myself and my eyes down. 

"We seriously have to wait until someone else drops down." I mumbled and walked to the other side of the room. "What are you doing?" Leorio asked. "Who knows when someone is gonna drop in? It's best to get comfortable while we can." I said as I sat against the wall. "I guess you're right." Kurapika said.

A couple hours passed and I was sitting with Gon and Killua, explaining how I was going to modify their shoes. Gon had an extra pair in his bag and Killua didn't really care about what pair of shoes the wheels were put in. "Ugh! Come on! It's been two hours!" Leorio yelled, catching everyone's attention.

"What is everybody else already found their way down? What are we supposed to do, huh!?" He yelled. "We can't be the only ones stuck at the top. We'll look like total idiots!" He yelled. "Calm down Leorio. It's highly unlikely that anyone has made it even halfway down." I explained.

"With how tricky it was to even find the trap doors and how many there possibly were, nobody's made their way down so we're not the idiots. So quit freaking out." I said. "Quit freaking out!? What if nobody comes down here before the end of our time limit hu-!" I cut him off by walking over and smacking him in the back of the head.

"I said shut up! Quit you complaining and listen!" I yelled at him and pointed up. There was tapping coming from the tower surface, the trap door opened a crack and a large person fell inside. _"Oh goddammit."_ I thought as I saw who fell in. "Wow, good grief." Tonpa sighed.

"Just kill me." I mumbled to myself as Tonpa put on the wrist-timer after we explained. A door opened with a sign. "At this door, press "O" to open and "X" to not open. Majority rule already?" I said. "At least the answer is obvious." Leorio noted and we all pressed a button on our timers.

The sign read, "O 5 | X 1". Someone voted to keep the door shut and I think we all had a good guess of who it was. "What!? Fess up. Which one of you Jokers pressed the "X" button?" Leorio asked as the door opened. "Heh, that was me. Sorry about that. I must've pressed the wrong button." Tonpa confessed.

"Stop screwing around man! What, are you blind or something?" Leorio asked. "Quit it Leorio. Let. It. Go. We need to keep moving." I glared at him he scoffed as he let go of Tonpa. "It doesn't matter who presses the wrong button as long as everybody else chooses the right one, so drop it and keep moving!" I said and walked through the door. 

"Which was do you want to go? "O" for right, "X" for left." I read the sign. Everyone pressed their answer on the timers and it was displayed on the screen. "O 4 | X 2" was what the sign read. "Hey! Why would you wanna go right!? You always go left! What's wrong with you!?" Leorio yelled.

"That's true. As research has shown, people who are lost or find themselves at a crossroads tend to choose to go left much more frequently than the right." Kurapika explained. "Exactly. So they would most likely expect us to go left and place a trap. So right is the better direction to go in." I said and began to walk through the gate.

We continued walking until we got to what looked like a floating arena. "Look, over there." I said as I pointed to the other side of the large room, where a group of six people stood. "The applicants are here. Unlock my handcuffs." The guy in front said. 

The heavy metal cuffs locking his hands together came apart and fell with a loud clatter. "Here we go." The man said as he pulled the cloth off from over his head. He stepped forward into the light. "There, now let's get down to business." He said.

"Gentlemen, let me explain." Lippo said from the speakers. "You've probably already noticed that some of the prisoners of Trick Tower are standing before you." He explained. "So these are the prisoners?" I said. "Not just prisoners." Lippo said.

"The Hunter Exam Committee has also officially hired them on as examiners. In this phase, you'll be fighting against all six of them. The fights will be one-on-one, with each person fighting only once. Use any style you like. There will be no draws. To be declared the victor, your opponent must admit defeat." He explained.

"You can decide which of you will be the first contender, and this is majority rule, which means you have to secure four wins in order to pass. The rules are simple." The prisoner explained. "For every hour the prisoners keep you occupied here, their sentences will be reduced by one year." Lippo said.

"In other words, their goal in this phase is to literally buy time." He explained. "We're on the clock, if we don't finish by the time limit, 72 hours, we fail and my hand will be blown to bits. So as each of you are fighting, remember, time is the most important thing to focus on." I said and sat down against the wall. 

Tonpa decided to go first. But only ended up dramatically giving up. Giving the other team a point. When he came back, I grabbed the back of his collar and leaned him over the side. "Pull something like that from now on, and you're dead meat." I threatened. 

"You wouldn't, you don't have the guts to kill anyone. You're just a stupid little kid." Tonpa said and I lifted two finger from the back of his collar. "Did you say something? I couldn't quite hear you." I said and opened one eye, which glowed bright scarlet. "Please, repeat that." I said. 

"I-I won't pull any tricks! Please just-don't drop me!" He yelled, I threw him into the hallway space and closed my eye. "What is everyone waiting for? The next person needs to go, time is important here." I said. 


	5. Chapter 5

Gon went up next and agreed on a battle with candles, basically he had to choose the long or short candle, the guy would choose take the other one and all he had to do was see who's went out first. But we had to choose by Majority Rule. 

"Looks like you're in a real dilemma." Tonpa said and I glared at him, making him shut his mouth. "Hey! What should I pick?" Gon asked. "Your choice Gon! Choose the one you think is best!" I yelled "Hold on-" I cut Leorio off. "Let him do this himself. He may appear simple-minded but he _does_ use that brain stuck in his skull in the grand scheme of things." I explained.

I looked back at the front, to watch Gon. "In that case, I choose the long candle! The longer the candle the longer it burns, it's kind of a no-brainer." Gon giggled. "You were saying?" Leorio said. "Just keep watching, you'll see what I mean." I sighed and pressed "O" on the timer.

Everyone pressed "O" as it was displayed on the screen, Gon received the candle and both the contestants lit the candles together. A strong wind began to come up from below the floating arena, nearly blowing out the candles. 

Gon's candle started burning faster and larger, the other guy confessed to lacing the candle with an accelerant. Gon chuckled and set his candle down. "Now that it's burning so much stronger, it's gonna take more than a little breeze to put it out." He said and dashed toward the other guy.

He blew out his candle and looked back to his candle, which was still burning. "I win!" He smiled and held up a Peace sign. "Like I said, he took advantage of the stronger flame to win. I told you." I said as the monitor above the entrance of our tunnel gained a point.

Next up, Kurapika went against a large, blue-skinned guy. He threw off the cloth over himself to show several small heart tattoos, 19 if you count. He claimed that they were the people he had killed, this guy couldn't hurt a fly, let alone kill someone.

 _"He's killed 19 people? I've killed like- nevermind. I lost count anyways."_ I thought with a sigh. It was a fight to the Death, if one of them died or admit defeat, the match would be over. He also forbid weapons, excusing that it was cause he was a prisoner and wasn't allowed to carry weapons.

Leorio was worried and I dismissed it. "Kurapika will be fine, if I'm thinking the same as Killua or Gon, we know this guy is just a big talker." I explained. The blue guy jumped up and missed Kurapika but hit the ground, sending chunks of the ground flying. No fazing Killua, Gon or me in the slightest. 

"Who does this guy think...he...is..." I trailed off as he turned around, showing a tattoo of a Spider with twelve legs. "That's... he can't be..." I muttered as I stared at the tattoo in horror, he memories of watching everyone die flashing in my eyes. 

"Hey, (Y/n). What's up with you? Did something happen? What's so special about that stupid tattoo?" Killua asked as he knelt down to where I was sitting, he stopped as he saw my expression. "Hey, calm down. What are you freaking out about?" He asked, his tone sounding worried.

"That's... that's a spider... Phantom... they... they killed my family..." I muttered through struggled breaths. "Hey, hey. (Y/n) look at me!" He said and turned my shoulders to face him. "Hey calm down. You're alright. It's not there." He whispered as he shielded my view of the tattoo with his hand. 

"It's okay." He said and I nodded, wiping my teary eyes, not realizing they had turned Scarlet. "Thanks." I chocked out. We both were brought back by a large crash. Kurapika had pummeled the other guy's face into the ground, he flew back, unconscious or dead. 

It wasn't a real Phantom Troupe Tattoo, I knew that. But even regular spiders send me either into panic, anger, or a mix of both that wrecks havoc. I sat down across from Kurapika after he walked back, my eyes were still tinted red. But he didn't notice since his head was down. 

The next Prisoner walked out and Leorio went out to fight. (I'm getting lazy. Imma pretty much just skim through this part since it's just boring to me lmao) The prisoner walked up and for the blue guy's pulse, claiming that he was alive.

Kurapika refused to finish him off. "Killua or I can finish him off. But something tells me you won't agree." I suggested as I laid down with my hands on my stomach. As I expected, he still declined. We decided on waiting him to wake up. 

Leorio sulked in the corner and everyone left him alone. We waited for an hour or two, to pass the time I played matches of Rock-Paper-Scissors with Killua and occasionally Gon. I rolled over onto my stomach and sighed. I looked to the blue guy, catching a glimpse of the tattoo only made me sick at this point.

"It's starting to look more like the guy's already dead." I said to Killua. The woman on the other side proposed to gambling with time, starting with 50 hours, betting in 10-hour increments until the losers clock runs out. 

Kurapika and Leorio began to argue, I sighed angrily and hit them both on the head. "Now is not the time for fighting! If I heard one more word come out of either of your mouths that sounds like you two are arguing, I will hit you over the head until you apologize." I said.

"Now Leorio. Think. This. Through. You are betting with 50 hours of our time that is crucial. Don't mess this up." I said and sat back down, I was starting to get aggravated(Parent friend moment lmao). Leorio agreed and bet 10 hours on that the guy was alive.(nope he ded lol) Turns out he was alive(darn) and we gain ten hours.

"This is kinda bad, he probably'll stay down. No matter how long we wait." I thought out loud. It was Leorio's turn now, he decided to bet on whether he was or wasn't unconscious. The woman bet 20 hours he was out cold. 

Leorio held him, leaning him off the edge and would drop him as a way of finding out. If he really was unconscious, Leorio would forfeit and they'd have two wins. The woman accepted but changed her bet to 40 hours that he wasn't unconscious, which was a struggle point for us.

Leorio let go and he quit the act, Leorio caught him by his arm and pulled him back up. He scurried over back to his side and forfeited his match with Kurapika, giving us a total of 2 points. But we were left with 20 hours for Leorio to gamble with.

She pulled the cloth over her head, pink pigtails puffing out( floofy hehe). chose the next bet to be whether or she was a female or a possible cross-dresser or transgender male(to female, ya feel me? I'll stop). And she allowed him to personally examine every inch of her body as a way to settle the answer.

"I can hear his heartbeat from here, he's chosen. And I know which one he picked." I said as I laid down. "He'll probably bet she's a man." Kurapika said and I pointed a finger gun in the air. "Bingo." I said and pretended to fire the "gun" that were just my fingers(pew pew). He chose a woman and I did the same thing again. "Called it." I said. 

"Get your head in the game, you old pervert! You're gonna lose us 50 hours!" I yelled at him. "Why don't you bet on whether or not you're a teenager! That'll give us some hope ya old man!" I yelled. "Gimme a break you damned brat! There's no way I look that old and you all know it!" He yelled back.

"No! No we don't you damn geezer! You look like your 50! And I'm being nice! So shut up and take the bet you damn pervy asshole!" I yelled. "Jeez, you are not letting up, are you?" Killua asked. (nah man, we be ruthless) "I'd be kinder if my hand wasn't at stake here!" I yelled so Leorio could here. 

"Oh, right." Killua said. "Did you seriously forget!? If we don't finish in time, we fail and my hand blows up!" I yelled. "I didn't forget, calm down. We won't fail and you won't lose your hand." He said. He ended up betting on who'll win Rock-Paper-Scissors...

"What the hell kind of bet is that!? You can't be serious!" I yelled. She bet 80 hours and stressed Leorio out, even I could tell what he'd pick. This was a game of wits and Leorio was lacking. She then claimed she was a "Mind reader", throwing him off and Leorio pulled rock like expected. 

_"And... we've lost it."_ I thought, as the woman threw him off guard. She started it suddenly and pulled paper like Kurapika predicted while Leorio stuck with rock.(If you didn't know, in a panicked state like Leorio's, you tend to tense up and don't move much. In a game of Rock-Paper-Scissors, this causes you to pull rock most of time, assuring paper an almost definite win every time. See, I can be smart)

She cheered in victory as she was proclaimed victor. Leorio walked back and didn't even pick a fight with Tonpa. The next round was up and Killua volunteered. "I have a proposition. I say we have a two-on-two match. Your last two applicants versus us." The female said as she walked out with a man next to her. 

"Is that alright?" She asked Lippo, who was watching from the cameras. "As long as the applicants have no problems." Lippo chuckled. "I'm down, I was getting bored anyways." I said and propelled myself onto my feet with my hands, standing next to Killua. 

The two people took off their hoods and Leorio kinda started to freak out. "Johness the Dissector, and his wife, Jilly the Deadly songbird. The worst mass murders in Zaban's history. They chose their victims at random. It was all over the news. 146 people, men, women, young, old, all slaughtered." Leorio explained.

"Each of the Victims had two things in common. They murdered every single one of them with her voice and his bare hands. His grip was infamous, the raw power in his fingers alone. And her voice, reaching notes so high it made her victims go deaf while they were being crushed by Johness. It was unreal." He finished.

Killua and I looked at eachother and looked back forward. We both started to walk into the arena. "How do you guys want to do this, we'll go by your rules." I asked. "Do this? Oh, sweet thing. I almost feel sorry for you, we "do" by killing." The woman said. 

"All I want is to here you two scream." The guys said. "Fine then." I began. "We'll just keep fighting till one of us dies." Killua finished. "Oh and, are weapons allowed?" I asked as I pulled two Kunai from my sleeves and spun them on my index fingers. 

"Awe, we should at least give them a fighting chance Darlin'. Sure sweetie." Jilly cooed, I felt my eye twitch. "Great, but I'll be using these later." I said, putting them back in my sleeves. I looked to Killua and glanced at the two guys as a signal to go ahead.

"You got a plan?" He asked. "I take Jilly, you take Johness. I know we both'll be fine. If I'm in trouble, I'll just call for you." I winked. "Wh-Whatever. Let's just get started." He muttered. "Awe, young love." Jilly said. I walked to the other side of the arena to take on Jilly separately.

I pointed a finger gun at her as Killua went for the other guy, I shot at her, a small bullet passing through her chest, rib cage and the muscle in between, piercing her aorta. I revealed he small gun I had in my hand, which shot past my finger while I pretended to do a simple finger gun. 

"What was that Darlin’?" Jilly laughed. "A simple ten caliber mini-gun, nothing too special. But it's small, minuscule bullets travel easily through bone and muscle. I aimed straight for your aorta, the small hole will widen with each heartbeat, until the opponent chokes on their own blood and dies. Darlin’.” I winked as she began to choke on her own blood. 

I giggled evilly and walked over to her kneeled body, I grabbed her face and forcefully pulled it up and opened her eyelids wider. "You have such pretty, bright eyes. I hate it." I grinned and grabbed the two Kunai from my sleeves. I stabbed her in both her eyes, impaling so deep that it poked her brain. She let out a gargled and chocked scream that was covered up by my giggling. 

Her blood splattered everywhere, on me and around on the arena. A truly beautiful and gory sight to behold, I pulled my Kunai out of her eyes and licked the blood off the blade. “Oh wow, I expected her blood to be bitter. But it’s not half bad.” I chuckled and wiped the blood off my cheek, my scarred hand scratching my cheek. 

"Been a while since I've killed, that's kinda nice." I grinned to myself. _"I did it again. I'm no better than **them**. I'm terrible. I'm a disappointment to the Clan." _I thought, my face showing something completely different.

"Jeez, you're scary." Killua jokingly shivered and I laughed a bit. "We win, that adds up to four points with both of these guys." I noted and stared at the woman's deformed, bloody eyes, causing my face to fall. "Hey you, you must be itching for action. Your fight ended before it even started, wanna fight either of us?" I asked the bald guy.

"No, I'll pass." He said nervously. Killua had snatched Johness's heart, coming out clean while I got messy. "Suit yourself." I said and took my bloodstained Jacket off. "Hey, your eyes are glowing again. I don't know why but you need to calm down." Killua whispered and I nodded. 

"Thanks." I had gotten worked up with myself at what I did to Jilly's eyes. I sighed and calmed myself. "All good?" I asked. "Yep, they're normal now." He said and we both walked back. "What is up with these kids?" Leorio asked. 

"That's right, you guys don't know." Gon said. "I don't know about (Y/n) but Killua's family, they're all a bunch of elite assassins." Gon explained. A pathway came out of the wall and we were told that a room that way would be where we would stay for the 50 hours Leorio Gambled away. 

"Well come on." I said and began walking, we went in and the door locked behind us. A timer displayed the 50 hours and how much time was left. "Hey Killua, can you tell me how you used that technique earlier." Kurapika asked. "What technique?" I asked.

"The one he used to rip out the guys heart." Kurapika explained. "Oh, I didn't end up seeing that." I said. "I just ripped it out, but I did manipulate my body some. Made it a lot easier." He said and showed his hand, his nails grew sharp and his hand tensed up. 

"Whoa! Cool! Your nails!" I awed and he turned his hand back to normal. "But anyway, Mass murderers talk big when they're really just a bunch of amateurs. Johness and Jilly, Leorio, you said that they had killed 146 people right?" I asked him as I bended over backwards to look at him. "Yeah." He said.

"People like Killua and I, we've killed way more. I'm no assassin but I'm sure Killua has already lost count of how many people he killed like me." I said briefly. I grabbed Gon and Killua y the wrist and dragged them around the room.

"C'mon! Let's find something to do! I'm bored!" I said. We all looked around and I found a box of tools. "I found some tools!" I yelled to Gon and Killua. "I can put the wheels in your shoes now if you want!" I said and Gon jumped up.

"Yeah!" He yelled and I jumped with him. "Yeah!" I laughed. I sat down with them and had Gon give his shoes. I carved out the right amount of the bottom of their shoes for me to screw them in and not have in poke their feet. 

I also added some super glue to hold it in place longer. I had extra wheels in my small bag that I brought with me, I attached everything while they watched. I finished and showed them how to kick the wheels out and jump onto them. They got that down fairly quickly, I showed them how to kick them back in and once they got that down, they were set.

Killua had his skateboard and didn't want me to do his shoes, but that's fine for me, at least he watched. "These are actually pretty well made, I'm surprised (Y/n). I never knew you knew how to do this kind of thing." Kurapika said and I smiled as I sat upside-down on the small couch.

"Thank you! I taught myself!" I grinned and got up. "Hold on, what's that? Under your jaw?" He asked. "Hm? Oh, it's only a birthmark. I'm not surprised you noticed, you were always so observant." I smiled sadly. 

He hugged me tightly. "Y'know, I was wondering when you were gonna figure it out." I smiled. "I found you." He said, his voice muffled by him shoving his face into my shirt. "I'm lost here, what's going on?" Leorio asked. 

"Kurapika is my older cousin. I escaped the Kurta Massacre 5 years ago. It took him a while to figure it out." I explained. "Wait! So, you're a Kurta?" Leorio yelled. "Yep." Killua answered for me. "Hold on, how did you know Killua?" Gon asked. 

"He found out." I said as Kurapika finally let me go. "He saw my eyes change back with the guy Kurapika fought, the tattoo nearly sent me into a panic attack, causing my eyes to turn Scarlet. If it wasn't for him, I actually would have gone into a panic." I explained.

"I'm glad you finally found out. You took so long!" I whined. "Sorry." Kurapika chuckled.


	6. Chapter 6

I skated around the perimeter of the room, being bored while Killua taught Gon how to kick off a skateboard like he did in the first phase. I squealed as the board came flying towards me and I nearly got hit by it.

It hit the wall and I caught it as it fell. Leorio yelled at them, saying this wasn’t the kind of place they could do that. I handed the skateboard back to Killua. He looked at my eyes and sighed. “What’s wrong? Your eyes are red.” He asked.

”Oh. It’s harder to control my eyes when I’m tired, or just when I’m bored.” I explained. We played games since there wasn’t much else to do, Gon winning most of the time. Everyone grew tired as time passed, including me.

But I couldn’t sleep. I looked up at the clock, 40 hours left. I sighed. “Can’t sleep?” A voice asked from next to me. “No. But I am tired.” I yawned. “That doesn’t make sense.” He said and I nodded, a shiver following.

When I’m tired, my body temperature begins to drop. Unless I keep myself warm during the night, I’ll die in my sleep from hypothermia. “You cold?” He asked and I nodded. I explained the situation with my body temperature and told him I’d be fine.

He grabbed my wrist and pulled me over to him. “What are you-?” I was cut off by him. “I don’t want you dying in your sleep. So I’ll keep you warm. You weren’t kidding, you’re freezing.” He said and I chuckled.

”You don’t have to d—“ I was cut off by him again. “But I want to. You’re my friend, and I definitely won’t be able to sleep knowing you’re probably dying while you’re asleep.” He said and I sighed. “Alright. You win.” I gave in.

”Good.” He said and I laughed quietly. I wrapped my arms around the smaller boy. “You are warm...” I trailed off, feeling my eyelids getting droopy. I sighed, finally falling asleep.

**•**

I opened my eyes slowly as I woke up. I saw Gon sitting down with Kurapika, he glanced back at me and smiled. “I think Killua’s still asleep, you should let them both wake up Gon.” Kurapika said he pouted but nodded anyways.

He waved back at me before turning back to Kurapika. _“Killua?”_ I wondered and looked down. I saw a small white haired boy nestled into my chest with his arms wrapped around my torso. 

  
_“Oh, that’s right... This is just like back on the Zeppelin ship.”_ I thought with a small smile. He sighed into my shirt as his grip got a little tighter. _”That’s adorable.”_ I thought. I rested my head against his, his soft hair tickling my forehead. 

I heard him groan and look up. “Oh, good morning.” I smiled, a small blush on my face. He looked up at me, his face turning red. “Y-Yeah. Morning.” He said and I let go of him as I sat up. “Oh! You’re awake!” Gon grinned as he jumped over.

I decided to let the two talk while I went to Kurapika. “You both seem close.” He said and I nodded. “Yeah, you remember the issue I have with my Temperature when I sleep. I told Killua and he resorted to that as a way to help.” I explained, my face getting warmer.

”Does my little cousin happen to have a crush?” He asked teasingly and my face burned dark red. “Of course I don’t!” I yelled at him. “So you do! And for K—“ I cut him off by slapping my hand over his mouth.

”Shut up! If you’re gonna say it! Don’t say it here and _definitely_ don’t say it so loud!” I hissed. “Sorry, I just got excited.” He said as I pulled my hand back. “Either way, I know you have the hots for Leorio.” I whispered into his ear.

”What?! I-I do not have—“ He began with a flustered face, I cut him off. “You totally do! Seems like we both are in similar situations in the Love department.” I said and crossed my arms. “I—fine. You’ve got me there.” He admit.

“Knew it.” I said and felt a tap on my shoulder. “What are you guys talking about? You guys are acting pretty dramatic about it.” Killua asked and I leaned my head back to look at him. 

“Nothing really, you guys wanna rematch with that game from yesterday?” I asked. “Yeah!” Gon grinned and we went over to the couch. “I gotcha now!” I yelled as I pressed the buttons on the controller.

Killua groaned while I cheered in victory. “Haha! Victory is mine!” I cheered with a laugh. “Ugh! That was a dirty move! I was distracted!” He yelled. “Just admit you’re a sore loser!” I yelled. 

“Never! I demand a rematch! You rigged that last one!” He yelled. “Fine, but don’t start whining when you lose again!” I yelled and started another round, which I won. “Bam! Take that Killua!” I yelled in victory.

”Why are they like this?” Leorio sighed. “Let them be kids while they can.” Kurapika chuckled. This went on until everybody else fell asleep. This included me, I had fallen asleep with a blanket, laying my head in Killua’s lap.

I was woken up by a pillow hitting my face. “Okay, who was that?” I asked. Killua chuckled nervously. I grabbed a pillow and pounced on him, smothering and hitting him with the pillow. 

“I’m coming for you too, Gon!” I laughed and threw the pillow at him. We all laughed while attacking each other with pillows. “Knock it off you guys! Some of us are tryin’ to sleep.” Leorio yelled and we giggled.

Tonpa put his stinky foot at Leorio’s face. “Ugh! Gross!” He yelled, causing us all to laugh. Later, Gon was showing Killua and I how to use his fishing pole. Which ended up being pretty funny.

“I always thought that fishing was just putting some bait on a hook and throwing it in the water.” Killua said and I nodded. “Me too.” I said. Gon grabbed the pole and and threw the line into an empty cup at the other side of the room.

”Oh, let me try. I have an idea.” I said. I cast the bait hook and had it land just behind Leorio’s leg. “If you were aiming for his leg, you missed.” Killua said. “I never miss.” I said and pulled the line, the hook snagging onto his pants and pulled his leg.

”Hey! What do you think you’re doing?!” Leorio yelled. “Right on target!” I grinned. “Nice one!” Gon and Killua laughed. “Wait! You’re gonna tear my pants! Knock it off!” He yelled and I moved the pole to shake the hook off his pant leg.

”Told ya, I landed a big one.” I said as I caught the hook.” “Yep.” Gon nodded. “Do I look like a fish to you?! Come one! Grow up!” Leorio yelled. “You don’t have to get so angry, I might just grill you and eat you for dinner.” I threatened.

”Just leave me the hell alone!” He yelled, and I laughed with Killua and Gon. Time went by and everyone fell asleep, 22 hours still on the clock. Gon, Killua and I woke up in a Pillow fight once again. 

A few hours later some of us started training. Gon and Killua competed to see who could do the most push-ups in one minute, which ended in a tie. “I bet I can do more than both of you, with both of you on my back and with only one arm.” I bet.

”Yeah right, I doubt that.” Killua scoffed. “Wanna bet? Get on, I’ll prove it to you.” I said and got into a one-armed Push-up position. They both got onto my back, I wasn’t having any trouble yet. 

“And, start!” Gon said and I began to go up and down with both on my back and on one arm. “What are you guys doing?” Kurapika asked. “(Y/n) bet that he could do more push-ups than me and Killua with both of us on his back and with one arm.” Gon explained.

”Killua didn’t believe me so I’m proving it.” I added while still going. A minute passed and Gon called “Time!”. “I counted 45, that’s three more than we did!” Gon said. “I told you I could do it.” I said. 

“That’s incredible (Y/n). And with both Gon and Killua on your back.” Kurapika said. “Thanks!” I chuckled. Time passed quickly and by the time 3 hours were left, Gon, Killua and I were playing a game called Prey.

One of us was the Prey and would walk around the room with a blindfold and the other would be a Predator, who would try to get a jump on the “Prey”. The Prey had to rely on their senses or they’d be caught.

Killua was up next for being Prey and I was the Predator. He walked around with the blindfold and I hid behind on me of the couches, hiding my essence. He walked in a beeline towards me and I got ready to jump.

I jumped up and onto him which caused us both to fall. “Gotcha! I win again!” I cheered as I pinned him down, not realizing I was. “Um (Y/n)...?” Killua asked nervously. I opened my eyes to see I had pinned him down. I had held his wrists down with my hands, practically straddling him with the blindfold still on him. 

“AH! Sorry! Sorry! I didn’t mean to do that!” I yelled as I jumped off him. We continued to pass the time until there were 5 minutes left. “We should get ready to go.” I said and the other two nodded. 

I tied my jacket around my waist and stretched my arms as I waited for the minutes to pass until the door opened and I dashed out after Gon. “Hold on! Wait for us guys!” Leorio yelled. 

**●**

We had continued running after deciding a split route. But we ended up back at the floating arena. “I knew we should’ve taken the stairs.” I sighed. “This is the route we all agreed on!” Leorio yelled. “Shut up!” I yelled. 

We took a rail ride which we nearly died at, a trail that began to fall apart as we proceeded, and a giant ball of stone that almost crushed us. We moved on and voted with Majority Rule to open the door.

One person disagreed and I grabbed the back of the collar to Leorio’s shirt and dragged him forward before he started anything. We got to a door that had “X” on one and “O” on the other. We had to choose between a long and difficult path that would take at least 45 hours to complete.

And a Short and Easy path that would take at least three minutes. Everyone could go on the long and difficult path meanwhile only four of us could go on the short and easy path. To go on the short and easy path, two of the others would have to be chained to the wall with handcuffs before the door opens.

“Almost every weapon I’ve ever seen or heard of is in here, the examiners must expect us to fight to decide who goes through if we choose the short and easy path.” I noted. Leorio and Tonpa began to fight and I covered my ears to think.

I thought of a plan that would get all of us through the phase. “So we have to choose which four goes forward. If it were up to me, you, me and Gon are two of ‘em, (Y/n).” Killua said. “Thanks Killua but-“ I was cut off and continued to get cut off every time I tried to speak by Leorio and Tonpa arguing.

”Both of you Shut up!” I yelled and hit them, making them fall to the ground. “I have a plan for everyone to pass, so shut up and listen!” I yelled. “We’re pressing “O”. I won’t need to explain, you’ll have to trust me and see why.” I said. 

“I trust you (Y/n). I’ll go with your choice.” Kurapika said. “I’ll go with your idea too.” Gon agreed. “Why not, it’s not like anyone else has a plan.” Killua said and all three of them pressed “O” on their timers. I went ahead and pressed “O” for the other two as well.

The door opened and I dragged my hand along the stone wall with my eyes closed. I stopped and opened my eyes. _“A thin spot. Just as I was hoping.”_ I thought. “Everyone stand back, I don’t want anyone getting hit by debris.” I said.

Leorio was about to asked something but was cut off by me yelling and hitting the weak spot of the wall. Dust and pieces of rock flying. “Now, let’s go into the easy path.” I said as the dust cleared. “We don’t have much time guys, let’s—GO!” I yelled as I stepped into the other path and immediately started to slide down something.

”(Y/n)!” Killua yelled and ran in after me, also sliding down. Everyone else came down and we put together that the easy path was a slide. I ran through the rest of the pathway as a door opened. I stepped out, Killua, Gon, and Kurapika following close behind. 

“Phew! We made it!” I said as I stretched my arms. “Who would’ve known the short and easy path was a slide?” I mumbled. “That was close!” Gon said and I nodded. Tonpa and Leorio grumbled as they fought through the pathway. 

“I’m still surprised how you broke that wall on your own.” Leorio said as he walked over. “It’s like Killua, I’m able to manipulate my body a bit. So that strengthened the kick and I hit a weak spot of the wall.” I explained as I showed my leg, which slightly grew in size and was now hard as iron. 

“Let’s just hope this thing has deactivated, I’d like to keep my hand thank you very much.” I muttered. A final door opened and everyone was let out. A guy with a purple Mohawk explained that the next Phase would take place on another island. 

“Now before we proceed, one applicant has a timer on their wrist that was rigged to explode if they did not finish the Phase.” He explained causing most of the other applicants to gasp. “And since they completed the phase, would that applicant please step forward so we may disarm it.” He said and I walked forward.

A helper came over to me, disarmed the wristband and took it off. “Thank you.” I bowed and walked back to my friends, excluding Tonpa. A box was brought out for everyone to draw lots, which who everyone would hunt and who would hunt them.

Every piece of paper in the box had a number corresponding to each remaining applicants badge number. One by one, everyone walked up and grabbed a card. Finally it was my turn, I grabbed a card which had a white sticker on it. Once everyone got a card, we were told to remove said sticker.

 _“Number 33, who is that?”_ I thought. “The number you see, is your target.” Lippo said and everyone covered their badge. The box had recorded each card drawn and who drew which. We were meant to collect our targets badge, which was worth three points along with our own while any others were worth one.

To pass, we were required to collect six points. I looked around at the rest of the applicants, now, it was Every man for himself.


	7. Chapter 7

Everyone boarded a boat to Zevil Island, most of the remaining applicants taking off their badge and hiding it somewhere on them. A girl named Khara tried to lift the mood, failing miserably as all of the others held a negative aura. She said that we could do what we wanted for the rest of the 2-hour ride.

I sat with Killua and Gon. "So who's your guys' targets?" Gon asked. "It's a secret." Killua said and I nodded, we sat in silence for a moment before I chuckled. "I don't think any of us have to worry, neither of you are my target." I said.

"The same goes for me." Killua said. "Me too!" Gon grinned. "Let's show our numbers at the same time." I said and we all got out our cards. "3,2,1!" I counted down and we all showed our targets' numbers. "Number 44... Gon you have really bad luck." I said as I looked at Gon's number. 

"Anyway, number 33. Who's that?" He asked. "I think it's that purple-haired girl over there, the one in the armor." I said, pointing behind me. "You have any idea who 199 is?" Killua asked. "I think that's one of those three guys, the... "Mori Brothers" or something like that." I thought out loud.

"I'm gonna look around the ship. Good luck." I said as I got up and began to walk away. I walked around the ship, wondering what my target'll be like. "Should I just kill them?" I wondered. "You never looked like the violent type." A voice said from behind me and I jumped. 

"Who're you?" I asked. "That is none of your concern." They said. "I don't know why you're talking to me if you're not even going to tell me your name." I sighed and began to walk away. A dagger was thrown at me, I caught it just before it hit the side of my head. 

"We aren't supposed to start fighting until we get to the Island." I said, looking forward. "I know, but if you happened to get into an accident. Say, you fell overboard. Can't do anything about that." They said and I chuckled. 

"Thanks for the Idea." I said and ran towards them, fast enough to look like I teleported. "Looks like we'll have a man-overboard on our hands." I whispered and stabbed them in the stomach. I grabbed their badge from their bag and shoved them over the edge of the ship before fleeing the scene.

 _"There are sharks and several other blood-thirsty sea creatures in these waters."_ I thought as I spun the bloody dagger in between my fingers. I looked at the badge number, it wasn't my target's. Neither was it Gon's or Killua's. I shoved both the items into my bag, walking off.

I laid on my back on top of the railing of the ship's sides. "Laying like that could get you in water Y'know." A familiar voice said making me smile. "Well, hello to you too Darling." I said, still looking up. "W-What's with that nickname?" He mumbled. 

"Do you not like it?" I asked as I glanced at him, he shook his head. "No, I do. I-It just surprised me, that's all." He said with a pink blush on his cheeks. I chuckled slightly and sat up straight. "Then what brings you here, Darling?~"I hummed. "I just walked over here and saw you." He mumbled and I jumped down to him. 

"Well, we should be arriving soon. We should head back to the deck with everyone." I said and he nodded. We arrived at the Island and we would be boarding the Island in the order we finished Trick Tower, with 2-minute time gaps between each applicant.

We were to be left on Zevil Island for a week, meaning we had 7 days to collect or target's badge or gain six points from others. "We'll be waiting a while." I sighed as I leaned against the railing of the ship. 

After around an hour, it was my turn. "Good luck with your fights guys." I waved as I walked. "And don't die!" I yelled as I walked into the forest. "I'll scout the Island first. Then I'll focus on finding my target." I muttered as I walked through the forest. 

**•**

“It’s getting kinda dark.” I muttered as I looked up at the darkened sky. I couldn’t sleep, one, I wasn’t tired, and two, I probably would die. I sighed and continued walking. I still had that badge from the person on the ship.

I continued till morning, it’s a good thing I can go a day or two without sleep and be fine. I wondered what Killua and Gon were up too while I walked. _“I need only two points to pass, I should look for my target.”_ I thought. But after a day or two, I really didn’t need too.

”Okay! I realize that I shouldn’t have said that you were a “sneaky little bitch” but that’s is no reason for trying to kill me! We can talk about this!” I yelled as I dodged the several swings that my target sent at me with her whip. I jumped and swung away from a branch before she swung her whip again, cutting the branch off.

”Okay! Talking is _not_ an option with you! Woo! This is actually pretty fun!” I yelled as I continued dodging the woman’s whip attacks. I jumped up to dodge another but fell down the side of a ledge. I fell onto what felt like a person. I looked down to see Killua was the one I fell onto.

”Oh, hello Darling.” I smiled, I sensed her presence behind me. I rolled us both out of the way as she sent an attack at our previous location. “Time to go!” I yelled as I grabbed Killua’s hand and ran from the continuing attacks sent by my target.

”(Y/n) what’s happening!?” Killua yelled. “Well, turns out my target is targeting me too! We got each other as Targets! And she is out for blood after I called her a “sneaky little bitch”!” I explained as I continued to run, eventually carrying him bridal-style and dodging the woman’s attacks with him in my arms.

”H-Hey! I can run myself you know! You don’t need to carry me!” He yelled. “Yes,-BUT! This is easier!” I yelled, dodging an attack in the middle of my sentence. I jumped, ducked, ran and dodged every attack the lady sent at me with Killua in my arms the entire time. 

I managed to jump up and out of her sight and into a tree. I set Killua down on a branch went to have my fun in sending some attacks. She sent another attack, I dodged and the whip wrapped around the tree. I used it as a tightrope and ran at her, kicking her in the face as I jumped off the whip. 

I was about the land when she wrapped the end of her whip around my leg, hitting a button that sent electricity through the whip and through me. She swung the whip, my back hitting the trunk of the tree. “(Y/n)! I’m going to kill that bitch!” Killua yelled and jumped down to me. 

“I’m alright, I’ve been through worse.” I said as I sat up and wiped blood from the corner of my mouth. I stood up. _“She has her armor, but the chest plate has a crack in it just big enough. If I aim carefully...”_ I thought and pointed a finger gun, with the small ten caliber concealed in my hand.

I aimed carefully, momentarily steadying myself and shooting the bullet with just enough accuracy to pass through the crack in her armor. “What on earth was that? Was that supposed to be an attack?” She asked with a small laugh.

I showed the small gun concealed in my hand, her eyes widened and her hand went to her chest. “A ten caliber. The small bullet was able to pass through your armor to pierce your aorta. You’ll inevitably die unless you slow down your heart rate tremendously, which I’m sure you can’t do.” I rasped out as I glared at her through my bangs.

She gasped for air as she began to choke on her blood, eventually falling. I sighed and walked over to her to grab her badge, but using the last of her strength, she wrapped the end of the whip around my neck and pressed the button to send electricity through my body. 

“(Y/n)!” Killua yelled as the electricity stopped and I collapsed, my vision turning black as I fell unconscious.  
  


 **•Killua’s POV•**  
“(Y/n)!” I yelled as he collapsed. The woman who was targeting him wrapped the end of her whip around his neck and then pressed a button that sent electricity through the whip and through (Y/n). I ran over to him and hurried to get the whip off of his neck that was practically strangling him.

I pulled his body into my arms and checked his pulse, it was faint but still there. I didn’t know how we would find a doctor with— “Leorio! The old man!” I thought out loud and picked up (Y/n)’s body. I began to jump through the forest, hurrying to find the old man. 

I found him walking with Kurapika and Gon and nearly passed them. “Leorio!” I yelled as I ran back towards him. “Killua? What happened to—“ I cut him off. “No time to explain! You’re a doctor! You can help him!” I yelled. Leorio took him and set him on the ground. 

“Did he get struck with Lightning or something? He has a lot of bruising on his bone structure and—“ The old man began to explain but I cut him off again. “I don’t need to know all that! All I want to know is if he’ll be okay!” I yelled. “Calm down Killua!” Gon yelled.

I sighed and sat down. “What happened anyway?” Gon asked as he and Kurapika said with me. “Well (Y/n) and his target managed to draw each other. They fought for a while and the lady had a whip that shot electricity and right before she died, she wrapped the whip around his neck and shocked him with who knows how much electricity!” I explained.

”Not enough to kill me apparently.” (Y/n) groaned as he sat up. “(Y/n)!” I yelled as I ran over and hugged him tightly. “I thought you were gonna die.” I muttered into his shoulder. “I’m alright, I’m here. I wouldn’t leave that easily.” He joked and I hugged him tighter. “I wouldn’t leave you alone like that, you hear me?” He asked and I nodded. 

**•(Y/n)’s POV•**  
I rubbed Killua’s head as he hugged me like I’d disappear if he let go. He finally let go after a few minutes and wiped his wet eyes. “So, did you grab her badge for me?” I asked and everyone stared at me. “You nearly just died and that’s what you ask?!” They yelled. 

“What?! I wanna pass with everyone!” I defended. “I’ll go grab it before someone else finds her body.” I said as I got up. “Hold on, you should rest for now.” Leorio said as he put his hand on my shoulder. “I’ll be fine, I did just mock death after all.” I grinned as I brushed his and off.

I jumped through the trees and saw Killua coming up behind my out of the corner of my eye. “Hello again Darling.” I smiled. “I’m following you to make sure you don’t do anything stupid!” He yelled and I laughed. “Thanks for caring Darling!” I grinned.

We got to my opponents corpse and I searched for her badge. “Got it! All I need to do is hold onto this for two more days and I’m good to pass!” I said as I stood back up. “Have you slept at all?” Killua asked. “What’s with the sudden question?” I asked and he walked towards me.

”You look terrible, you have dark circles under your eyes.” He muttered as he held my face and traced under my eyes with his thumb, he seemed to realize what he was doing and pulled away quickly with a red face. “You caught me, I haven’t slept since we got here.” I admit.

”Then let’s so back to the others. And you are going to sleep the moment it gets dark.” Killua said. “Yes sir.” I joked and we jumped back through the forest to the others. The day consisted of mostly us talking and Leorio occasionally changing the bandages around my leg and neck where I had electrical burns.

It got dark and Killua pulled me over to him as everyone went to go sleep. “Time to sleep?” I asked. “Yep.” He answered and I laughed. “Just hurry up and go to sleep or I’ll feel like an idiot.” Killua said. “Yeah yeah, I get it.” I yawned and rested my forehead on top of his head as I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
